


Lawyered

by aestivali



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/pseuds/aestivali
Summary: Bad Janet lives up to her name.





	Lawyered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thinlizzy2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinlizzy2/gifts).



"You can create anything, right?" asked Mindy.

"Yeah," Bad Janet said slowly.

"I want cocaine," Mindy whined.

Bad Janet whistled. "See, I'm down with that, but this is the _Medium_ Place. You're not allowed the good stuff."

Mindy twitched, then rallied. "But breaking the rules is bad... and being bad is your job."

Bad Janet looked up from her phone. "Okay, point." There was a ding, and she reappeared with a large parcel in her hands. "Wanna get high with me?"

"Fork yeah," said Mindy. "Wanna take off your clothes and masturbate with me?"

"Hell yeah," said Bad Janet, grinning.


End file.
